she will always be here
by Muzy-fuzzy
Summary: my first fabina one shots, nina had an announcement for fabian but he broke her heart on the spot


First one shot

_When there comes a time when we can't be together keep me in you heart and I'll stay there forever._

_~winnie the pooh~_

A year after college graduation

Nina's POV

I'm so excited to tell fabian the good news, I called fabian to meet me in front of the cafe in london.

**Fabian:bold** _Nina: italics_

_Hey fabes _

**Hey neens**

_Can you meet me in the cafe down town I have something to tell you_

**Sure, actually I also have something to tell you**

_Okay, see you around 10 am_

**See you there**

Then I hung up, I got ready for me to see Fabian so I wore a navy blue blouse, black jeans and my black converse. So I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth then left my apartment

* * *

I'm infront of the cafe waiting for fabian to show up. It was about 10:30 and he finally showed up but with Joy with him

When he saw me I tried to act cool and not get jelous.

"hey fabian" I said

"hey neens"

"so fabian-"

"I got something to tell you" we both said at the same time

"okay you first" I offered

"okay Nina, I am really sorry to say this but I think I want too-" but I cut him off

"too what?"

"I think we should break up"

"this is because of joy isn't it"

"look neens I love you and Joy and I can't decied between––"

"say no more fabian I'm fine seriously I am"

"you are?"

"yeah totally"

"okay good, so, what do you want to say?"

"nothing it's not important congratulations"

"Thanks neens" joy said handing me a beautiful yellow envelope with a pink ribbon

"what is this?" I asked while looking at the envelope

"it's your wedding invitation it's in four months, you will come right?" joy said

"wedding?"

"yup me and Fabes are getting married in four months"

"oh I see again congratulations" I said then walked awy I tried to show no emotion and reaction.

* * *

Four months later

I'm going to fabian and joy's wedding even it still hurts inside but I have to stay strong.

I walked across the street to the church when this car knocked me down then everything went black.

Fabian's POV

Today is my wedding day and I'm really happy about it. I was about to park near th church when my car bumped into someone, I hope whoever that person is alright.

I walked put of the car and I saw a bleeding girl right infront of me but it wasn't just any girl it was the girl I loved for so many years and had broken her heart. It was Nina! i was shocked I didn't know what to do. I called an ambulance and they told me to calm down and theytold me also they will be here as soon as possible.

When the ambulance arrived I know I was already late for the wedding but that didn't matter now because nina is hurt and it's all my fault.

I joined in the ambulance when joy called me

**Joy bold** _Fabian Italics_

**Fabes where are you everyone is hear except you and Nina. Are you with her?**

_Yes Joy there has been an emergency I'm on my way to the hospital with Nina, she got knocked out because of me._

**Oh my gosh is she alright should I cancel the wedding**

_Yes can you do that, I'm really sorry joy_

**It's okay now go all of our friends will also be there what hospital are you going to.**

_Perpetual help. (AN: don't know if it's a real hospital)_

**All of us will be there as soon as possible**

Then joy hanged up

* * *

We arrived at the hospital, the doctors said I should stay put but how can I my best friend is being operated and I'm just sitting here

The doctor left Nina's room

"how is she doc?" I asked

"I'm sorry we did what we can and she's gone and her baby didn't make it too."

"her baby, what baby"

"I don't know but she was four months pregnant, are you the father"

"I don't know"

"well I think this will help you find out" he handed me a book

"what's this?"

"we found this at the pocket of her dress, we hadn't opened it yet because we're not allowed but maybe you are" the doctor said then he left. I went inside her room a blanket was covering her body. I sat on a chair near her bed.

"oh nina" I began to say "I am so sorry about this if I did see you I could have prevented this" then I opened the book. To my surprise, it was her journal. I looked at her latest entry and it said

_January 14 2018_

_Dear diary _

_Today was fabian and joy's wedding day. I would not even think of speaking when the priest told who objects to this wedding because it will ruin fabian's happyness and I will never do that. I'm still thinking about our daughter it's sad that she dosen't have a father anymore but don't worry my baby mommy won't leave you I promise._

_-Nina-_

So that's what Nina was going to tell me months ago. Now I just fell out because of guilt. I want to go outside and get some fresh air but before I did I lifted her blanket just until her face. And I kissed her on the lips like every fairytale and hopping this time it can be real but it's not.

And I went out of Nina's room

* * *

Four days after

We held Nina's funeral today and my wedding is canceled forever because all I can think now is Nina I hope that she is happy where ever she is with sarah, our daughter. Amber said" she will always been in here fabes" holding her hand to her heart.

* * *

I know it sucked but my sister challenged me to write this while I have sore eyes so pls. Reveiw don't worry I'm stron I can take positive and negative reviews.


End file.
